The Legend of Siadhan
by braincandy1
Summary: Siadhan and Brùi live seemingly normal lives, working for Boss in the big city of Draoidh. Everything changes when they find and save Fin Bheara from the Slaugh, fierce faeries of the underworld...WARNING contains slash in later chapters!
1. Trouble and a Job

**A/N: **Ohai. This is my first attempt at writing my own seperate thing and I wanted to get a little feedback, so I though "what better place than FanFiction, eh?" So, yeah...well, theres nothing I can really say, besides its my first story in a while, blahblahblah...also, I would actually love it if you were harsh, rather than skirting around a problem. Anyways, have fun and I hope you enjoy.

**The Legend of Siadhan**

**Chapter 1: Trouble and a Job**

The night was dark and moonless, the kind of night that makes you hide in your house with your family, hoping that nothing happens, for, even though you do not speak of it, you all know that something is bound to happen, something that may just go beyond anything you could imagine.  
The normally crowded streets of Draoidh were now empty, save for the Bogills and the Draugrs, who thrived in the night, on the fear that was produced by the dark, especially on this night of all nights, for there was something big coming, they could feel it. A storm was brewing, and they all wanted to be there to see it.

Siadhan, oblivious to all that was going on outside, was in the midst of arguing with a pirate, in a pub, aptly named The Limp Shark. The argument, having started off as just a 'friendly' (for you can't really call any conversation with a pirate 'friendly') discussion about the price of gold, had just turned into a verbal spew of insults and name calling, soon to be punches and kicks.  
The pirate had just insulted Siadhan, saying that his job was worthless and stupid, though not in so many words.  
"Aye, weel, ye canne really say tha' now can ye?" Siadhan said, narrowing his eyes, "Seein' as yer a pirate an' aw'."  
The pub grew silent. It was only as he watched a giant fist coming towards his face that he realised his mistake. You were never to call out a pirate on his job if you valued your various body parts…or your life.  
Siadhan had just enough time to duck out of the way, hurling himself to the left, and raising his fists.  
"Ha ha! Ya think ya can fight me, eh?" the pirate said, cracking his knuckles. "Ya look a little too scrawny ter be challengin' someone like me, eh?"  
And the pirate was right. Siadhan was short, only 5'6", and looked as though he had never eaten a thing in his life, though, as the pirate had observed, he ate like a hog. He had dark brown, almost black, hair, that just brushed his shoulders, and hazel eyes that sparkled green in the light. His face was lightly tanned, due to many days spent wandering the forests and plains of Hidse.  
As an answer to the pirates lingering question, Siadhan raised his fists a little more, and charged. The pirate easily avoided the attack, side stepping Siadhan, who went tumbling to the floor.  
Laughter filled the pub as the pirate placed his foot on Siadhan's throat.  
"Not even a fight!" the pirate said, spitting on Sidhan's face as he pressed down harder on his neck.  
Siadhan's vision blurred and turned black as he struggled for air, clawing at the foot that pinned his throat to the floor.  
Suddenly, the pressure was gone. Siadhan gasped for air, rolling onto his side, clutching his neck. He looked up in time to see the pirate start to fall, drifting towards him. He rolled out of the way, smacking his back on a table leg, and started to stand up, only to be attacked by what seemed to be a stick of wood.  
"You idiot! Do you even know what you're doing?" a girlish voice screamed as more blows landed on his back. "You could have DIED!" The blows stopped, and Siadhan turned around, only to come face to face with a lethal looking bow. Said bow was being wielded by one Brùidealacd, his companion and best friend. Brùi was tall for a woman, standing at 5'11", and was built better than most men. Her hair was a short blond bob, and she had freckles, seemingly thrown half-hazardly across her face. She was, by far, the manlier of the two, even though she was a woman. Most men cringed when she walked into a room, not because she was ugly, because she was far from it, but her aura repelled them. She owed this to the fact that she was part Leanhaun Shee, or Faery Mistress. They tended to repel all those who were not her mate, though she may choose to turn off her repel for certain people, like Siadhan.  
They had once tried to date, but it hadn't working out, this being before Brùi knew of her descent, and finding out that Siadhan preferred the 'bedroom company', as Brùi called it, of males, rather than females.  
"Ye ken, beatin' me up doe'n't really help me much." Siadhan said, his voice a little raspy and his throat hurting more with every word.  
"Well, you should have known better than to challenge someone as big as him, without Aog Làmhadh!" Brùi said, waving her bow about in irritation. Aog Làmhadh was Siadhan's hatchet. Aptly named Death Hatchet, it was large, taller than Siadhan, who, at first, couldn't even pick it up. Its handle was made of strong, heavy wood, with jade embroidery of vines, starting on the bottom, working its way up, spreading out to cover the blade, the jade changing to marble vines on a dark gray, almost black, metal that has yet to be identified. The blade is stained red from past owners use.  
"Weel, 'e didnae leave me much choice, now did 'e?" Siadhan said, massaging his neck and back. Brùi glared at him, replacing her bow on her back. She started towards him, intending to help out, but only succeeding in making him back away.  
"Do you want me to help you, or not?" Brùi said, irritated. Siadhan relented, dropping his arms and stepping towards the large woman, who opened the bag that hung on her side and taking out a clear vial containing a strange blue liquid.  
"Here, drink this; it'll help your throat, at least for a little while. The boss needs to see us."  
Siadhan downed the contents of the bottle in a few short gulps, shuddering as the liquid slid down his throat, feeling it start to work immediately.  
"What for?" he said, handing her back the vial and wiping his mouth.  
"I don't know, he wouldn't say, but we better get going. Don't want to keep him waiting; you know what happens when we do."  
They started walking, going the opposite way of the pub. The boss's place wasn't far, only a block or so. It was a rundown house that looked abandoned to the untrained eye. From the outside it looked slopped and falling apart, but from the inside, it was posh and luxurious. The main room, the only one Brùi and Siadhan were allowed to see, was filled with plush, over-stuffed chairs, a soft, shaggy black carpet, white walls covered in beautiful art that was most likely pilfered or stolen from some rich bastards who were now down a few thousand gold worth of art.  
The boss himself was a rather large and intimidating man, who looked like he would rather punch you in the face than talk to you, but when you got to know him, he was really very sensitive and intelligent. He was bald and scarred, his right eye permanently shut due to the big scar running across it.  
"Awrite, boss, hou ar ye?" Siadhan said as he skipped into the room ahead of Brùi, already forgetting what had happened earlier. Siadhan liked the boss; he was like a father to him, having raised him since he was 7.  
"I'm pretty good, Sia, how are you?" Boss said, standing up and offering Brùi a seat.  
"Weel…A been better…a'most go' keeled by a pirate." Siadhan said, flopping onto the chair that was offered to Brùi. Boss and Brùi exchanged a look, and Boss offered her another chair.  
"Really? What did you do this time, eh, Sia?" Boss said, taking his seat, a grin on his face.  
"Whit? Why does awbody aways blame me for these things?" Siadhan exclaimed, flapping his arms about.  
"Because you always start them." Boss said, pouring some tea and offering a cup to Siadhan, who crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Oh, come on, Siadhan, you know he's right." Brùi said, taking the cup that Boss offered her. Siadhan sighed and uncrossed his arms, taking the cup that Boss had set in front of him.  
"Thank ye." He said, sipping on his tea. "Soooo, whit ye wan' ter see us aboot?"  
"Well…I have a job for you. In the Plains of Mysya." Boss said, holding up his hand to silence Siadhan and Brùi when they tried to speak. "Now, before you say anything, the job pays well. 300 gold, in fact."  
"Bu' awbody kens tha' the Plains o' Mysya are indwalled by th' Slaugh!" Siadhan said, putting down his cup.  
"We'll take it." Brùi said suddenly. Siadhan looked at her, shocked. She stared right back. "It's a good job and it pays well. Besides, we can take on any Slaugh. You have Aog Làmhadh and I have my bow. We'll be ok."  
Siadhan sighed and thought for a while, before nodding. "Awrite, A'll do it. Bu' it be'er be wor' it."  
"Oh, it will be. Now, what I need you to do is this: find the tree of Faotainn A-Mach and take leaf from it."  
"The tree of Faotainn A-Mach? Who wants it?" Brùi asked, looking sceptical.  
"That's for me to know. You still want the job?" Boss asked, looking from Brùi to Siadhan and back.  
"Aye, we'll taek it." Siadhan said, standing up from his chair. "A' need Aog Làmhadh."  
"Absolutely, it's right over there." Boss said, pointing to the corner where the hatchet lay, waiting.  
"Thank ye, Boss. We'll git back ter ye as soon as we ca'"  
They walked out, Siadhan strangely silent. After a few moments of silence he finally asked:  
"Ar' we walkin', er ar' we takin' Arion?" Arion was a horse, swifter than any other, and big enough to fit up to four people. He could get them there in less than an hour, when it would take 3 days to walk, non-stop.  
"Let's take Arion. It'll take less time."  
"Gud. A'll go git 'im ready. Canne ye go git some fud fer th' road?" Siadhan said, walking backwards down the street, towards the stables.  
"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Siadhan continued on his way, waving to the stable-hand as he entered the stable, grabbing his saddle and reins. He walked down the row of horses, saying hello to the helpers he met on the way. As he reached Arion, he slowed, calling out his name and waiting for the tell-tale clicking of his hooves on the ground.  
Arion whinnied when he caught sight of Siadhan, flicking his head about and nuzzling the palm that was held forward for him. It took Siadhan 5 minutes to get the saddle and reins, and by the time he was done, Brùi was back, carrying a saddle bag full of bread and dried meat.  
They left soon after, Siadhan kicking Arion into full gear and steering him towards the Mysya Plains.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, what did you guys think? I may actually upload the second chapter, seeing as I have it already done...

Anyways, review please, I would love to hear what you have to say!


	2. Fin Bheara

**A/N: **Alright, two chapters in one day...ok, yeah, I know no one's had the time to read it yet, but still...I can try. Enjoy.

**The Legend of Siadhan**

**Chapter 2: Fin Bheara**

They arrived in less than an hour, leaving Arion on the road and grabbing their weapons. They set off, walking through the woods that bordered the Plains. When they were almost there, they heard yelling.  
"Let me go, you great, big, bumbling BASTARD!"  
"If you would just stay still we could ma-"  
"So you can eat me? Yeah, and I'll sell my ass to the Giants while I'm at it!"  
"You're making this hard."  
"Well, if it's too hard then why don't you bugger o-ow! That hurt! What are you-"  
There was a scream and what sounded like ripping, then silence. After a minute Brùi looked at Siadhan, already knowing what he was going to say.  
"He's probably already dead, Siadhan."  
"Bu' 'e migh' no' be! We canne leave 'him 'ere!" Siadhan exclaimed, gesturing towards where the screams had come from. "A won' leave 'im 'ere!"  
"Fine. You go help him while I find this stupid tree." Brùi said, walking off around the perimeter of the woods, looking for something that might stand out. Siadhan advanced slowly, Aog Làmhadh resting on his shoulder. He peeked out from behind a tree, gasping at what he saw.  
There was a group of Slaugh standing in a circle, laughing and yelling, pushing something to the ground. As they moved apart he saw what it was they were pushing. It was probably the most beautiful man Siadhan had seen in his life. He had long black hair that fell to his waist, even when tied back with a leather strip. His eyes were bright blue and wet, tears streaking his face, mixing with the blood and dirt. His clothes were shredded and it looked as if he couldn't move his legs.  
Siadhan watched as a rather large Slaugh stepped forward, and grabbed the man by his neck, shaking him. Without a second thought he rushed forward, raising Aog Làmhadh and bringing it down on the nearest Slaugh, killing him instantly. Before the Slaugh could realise what had happened, two more where dead. When he got to the final one, the big Slaugh who still held the man by the neck and who looked very confused, Siadhan had a wicked grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes.  
"Wha' d'ye think yer doin', eh?" He said, advancing, Aog Làmhadh resting on his shoulder.  
"This _man _was found wandering around our field, so we thought we'd have a little fun. It's not like anyone's gonna miss him, eh, little man." The Slaugh said, shaking the man, who looked like he was about the faint, though he nodded, gulping in as much air as he could.  
"Why don' ye le' 'im go, eh?" Siadhan said, raising the hatchet that rested on his shoulder. The Slaugh quickly dropped the man, who was immediately scooped up by Siadhan. The man gasped and held on to his shirt, face streaked with tears, blood and dirt.  
"Why don' ye run alon', aye? A'll le' ye go, jus' this once." Siadhan said. The Slaugh turned intent on running back to his home. Before he got past the first step however, he was stopped by a pain in his back, and then another in his head. Siadhan watched as the Slaugh died a look of confusion and pain on his face. When he was satisfied that he was dead, he turned to the man who was leaning against him, still gasping for air.  
"Are ye goin' ta be ok?" He said, dropping his hatchet and taking out a cloth from his pocket and started to wipe his face.  
"Y-yeah…thank you." He said weakly. He looked up at Siadhan, his eyes wide and cloudy. He seemed to pause for a second, staring up at Siadhan, before his eyes cleared and he tried to back away, only to gasp as pain shot up his leg.  
"'ey, stop movin', i' won' 'elp ye muckle." Siadhan said, pulling him closer as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bright purple potion and putting it to the man's lips and tipping it back. The man drank it, closing his eyes and grimacing as the liquid slipped down his throat. When he opened his eyes again, they met beautiful hazel ones filled with concern.  
"Thank you…" he tapered off, not knowing the kind man's name.  
"Och, th' name's Siadhan." Siadha said, smiling.  
"Fin Bheara." The man said, smiling back. Siadhan released him, much to Fin Bheara's dismay, and poked at the dead bodies, grunting. "Weel…we can jus' leave 'em here…no' like anyone's gonna care, aye?" he said, looking back at Fin, who nodded in agreement.  
There was a noise to their right, startling Fin, who jumped and got into a defensive stance.  
"Oi, Brùi, tha' you?" Siadhan called. "Di' ye fin' it?" There was a muffled yell in replay, which sounded vaguely like a "Yes, now help me get out of here, you goatish malmsey-nosed lewdster!"  
"All righ', all righ', A'll be there in a sec." He looked at Fin, who looked very confused. "Will ye be alrigh' 'ere for a second? A'll be righ' back."  
He disappeared into the trees, coming back a moment later with a woman walking behind him. Fin's eyes traveled to her, taking in her appearance and her mood. She was much larger than both Siadhan and Fin, though Siadhan was by far the smallest of them all.  
Brùi looked at the man, taking in his haggard appearance, long black hair clumped with dirt, black eyes tired and hazy, his clothes ripped.  
"By the Goddess, you look like you've just battle Orc twice!" She exclaimed, rushing to his side.  
"Brùi, be gen'le wi' 'im. 'E's been through a lo'." Siadhan said, making a face at her. Brùi nodded, turning back to Fin and taking out her healing kit. Fin looked from Siadhan to Brùi and back again.  
"So, are you two…dating?" He asked cautiously, watching for any signs of anger. After living the life he had, he had learned pretty quickly how to judge someone's emotions.  
They both laughed, giving each other a look.  
"Naw, we no' datin'." Siadhan said, grinning at him.  
"Yeah, it wouldn't work out, anyway…I'm a faery mistress, and he's gay." She said, gesturing in Siadhan's general direction. Fin looked up, surprised. Brùi noticed and gave him a knowing smile, as if she knew something he didn't. She took out some paste, telling him to turn around. She started spreading the paste on Fin's back, glancing up to see Siadhan just standing there.  
"Hey, you, Siadhan, help me by doing the front part of his body?" Siadhan hesitated before nodding and taking out some more paste. He stepped out in front of Fin, sitting on the ground.  
He scooped up some paste, and started to spread it on the wounds that were peppered across his face. He tried to avoid the black eyes that were staring at his face, but they met anyways. His face reddened, and he looked away, apologetically.  
As he started on his chest, his face got redder, and he had to look away.  
"So, Fin, how exactly did you get into this situation?" Brùi asked from behind him. Grateful for the distraction, Siadhan looked up at him.  
"Uhm…well, I was walking and I sort of got lost, and I didn't realise where I was. Before I knew it, the Slaugh were pushing me down and hitting me." He started shaking. "They were just about to kill me when Siadhan came along." He gave him a heated look, making the other blush and turn away.  
"A didna do nothin'." Siadhan said, searching the bag for more paste and another potion for the pain. Fin stared at him before grabbing his hands and looking him in the eyes.  
"Nothing? You saved my _life _and you think that it was nothing?"  
"No, no, tha's no' wha' I said! I mean' tha' ye coulda managed withou' me…they wouldna killed ye." When he saw the look on Fin's face his eyes widened. "Och, weel, they mighta, bu'…weel...I don' know wha' a'm sayin'."  
Brùi rolled her eyes behind Fin's back and glared at Siadhan.  
"What he means to say 'you're welcome'" She said, slapping his back, causing him to lurch forward and fall into Siadhan. "All done."  
Siadhan blushed and went rigged.  
"Sorry…I didn't mean to…it's just…she…" Fin stammered, moving away from the shorter man.  
"Aye, it's ok. She can be a lil' bi' forceful." He said, grinning.  
"I'm not…much." She said, grinning at Fin. She opened her bag and replaced the paste, taking out another bottle filled with water. After taking a swig she said, "We should head out. Don't want any more Slaugh after us when they find out what you did, Siadhan."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so review, please.


End file.
